shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratak the Lawless
"I am not hindered by Order. I am Chaos!" -Ratak the Lawless Ratak is a deadly tribeless Orc who rejects the regimentation and subjugation of his kind. He serves as the final boss of the Fallen Blades questline of The Blade of Galadriel expansion, only becoming available to face in Gorgoroth once the player has defeated other Legendary nemeses that guard the fallen blades' gears. History Little is known of Ratak's past or how he became the Uruk known as the Lawless, but it is known that Ratak has been the bane of at least five of Galadriel's Blades who are not just mere elve combatants, but special agents tasked by Galadriel to single-handedly fight off the Ringwraiths from leaving Mordor. Ratak collect trophies from his triumphs against the Blades in the form of armor and weapons of his fallen elven victims, some of which he kept with him at all times. Hoping another Blade will come to try recover the mementos of their predecessors. Ratak's streak finally ends against Eltariel, the latest Blade of Galadriel. Personality and Belief Ratak is very confident in his ability and is not afraid of being a pariah. In fact, he seems to see his exclusion from the tribes as a manifestation of his superiority. Ratak firmly believe that an Orc's natural state of being is to live in chaos; that is, to be free from masters that command them or tribes that categorize them. In his paradigm, such hierarchy and regiment are shackles to Uruk's true potential. For this, he lives in defiance against any Lord of Mordor and even the orc tribes, regardless of alignment. Whether there is truth in his ways, or he's fortunate to be strong enough to live with such belief, Ratak has accomplished much to convince himself that he is right, as he was able to kill not just one Blade of Galadriel, whom the Ringwraiths themselves have difficulty in beating. Appendice Collectible Entry "Many Elves have been sent to Mordor and each has met their end here. They come clad in formidable armor, wielding mighty weapons... and when they find an Orc, they kill without mercy. Until they find me." -Light Bringer's Rune entry "What do the Elves face in Mordor? The tribes. Ordered and regimented... an abomination! The perfect state for Orcdom is chaos. That is where our strength lies! Tribes are an attempt to impose order where there should be none--It cuts us down as surely as an Elven blade." -Light Bringer's Bow entry "We Orcs have our victories, as any army of our size must. But our triumphs are mere shadow of what we could accomplish if we are unleashed! And our masters know this. That is why they keep us down. We must not fear them-- It is they who must fear us." -Light Bringer's Armor entry "I have no tribe. That is why I can best our Elven enemies, consigning warrior and weapons alike to the mud of Mordor. The rage and fury that is gifted to our race, I do not harness it. I unleash it! And I call on all Orcs to throw off their masters and their petty allegiances and storm Middle-earth as one!" -Light Bringer's Cloack entry "Doubtless, another Elf will come and seek these trophies. I will hold on one last artifact for myself, and await the challenger. I have no tribe. I am not hindered by order. I am chaos!" -Light Bringer's Blades Trivia *Fitting to his title, Ratak lacks any Tribe bonuses as a Nemesis. *Ratak's headgear has a design and carving that suggests Elven origin. This could be a symbolic display of his achievement to his fellow Orcs, and as an intimidation towards his elven foe. Gallery Ratak The Lawless.jpg|The artwork of Ratak in the game's Appendices Middle-earth™_ Shadow of War™_20191120225230.jpg|Ratak with his Nemesis banner. Category:Uruk-Hai Category:Middle-earth: Shadow of War Category:DLC